The present invention relates in general to a microwave sterilizer and pertains, more particularly, to a microwave sterilizer employing a balanced coaxial transmission line for providing intense heating for sterilization.
At present, patients who are required to connect to dialysis or the like equipment use a standard coupling connection. It has been found that bacteria, such as staphylococcus bacteria may exist at the coupling. Presently, patients have to be quite careful in making sure that the connection is made without making direct contact with the members that are intercoupled. Another problem, particularly for the elderly and those that lack manual dexterity is that they are required to provide a mating of the connector, either with or without assistance, that interconnects the source of liquid to the living body. Additionally, many patients are diabetic and may have limited vision which makes this interconnection difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a microwave sterilizer for sterilizing the conduit coupling or connector that couples from a liquid source in which the liquid is infused into a living body. For example, the system with which the microwave sterilizer may be used is with a technique called "continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis" or CAPD for short. CAPD means, quite literally, ambulatory dialysis employing the peritoneum, the internal lining of the abdominal cavity, as a filtering membrane. However, it is also understood that the concepts of this invention also apply to other techniques for infusing a liquid into a living body from a source of the liquid. For example, the concepts of the invention may also be applied in intravenous infusions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a microwave sterilizer apparatus which provides for the mating of the connector or coupling with the mating preferably taking place concurrently with the clamping of the conduit on either side of the connector or coupling so as to isolate a charge (small volume) of the liquid within the connector or coupling. The mating and clamping is followed by the application of heat by means of a guided wave member adapted to enclose the coupling or connector.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a microwave sterilizer in accordance with the preceding objects and which is relatively simple in construction, very safe in operation, extremely effective in providing the necessary sterilizing heat, and which is readily operable by the elderly, those with impaired vision, or those lacking manual dexterity.